


Under Her Skin

by eikichisgothcore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult Confidant AU, F/M, Goths, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikichisgothcore/pseuds/eikichisgothcore
Summary: Sojiro and Tae find the plus side to constantly antagonising each other





	Under Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Scruffy you're a god thanks for this AU

"No offence, Tae, but how the hell can you like science?" Sojiro asked the girl sitting on his bed from his position on the floor.

"Offence taken, and because it's neat." Tae replied coldly, not even looking away from her phone. The rare occasion that Sojiro and Tae hung out 1 on 1 was usually spent trying to mentally one up each other with their snarky repartee, testing the passive aggression of both of them to their very limits. But not this time, Tae needed a break. She figured Sojiro was the best option because he lived closest to her clinic and new how to cook, and decided to pay an impromptu visit to check up on how second most annoying friend was doing, that consisting of demanding he make her food and refusing to let him sit on his own bed.

 

Sojiro stood up, the tall boy stretching with an exasperated yawn. The much shorter girl looked up at him, malice and envy bubbling up in her veins at how genetically gifted he was compared to her. Being a cool gothic doctor really didn't have as much of an impact when you're 5"0 and as light as a handful of grapes.

 

"I'm gonna check the curry, back in sec." He announced, running a finger down her back before hurrying out of the room. A jolt of electricity shot down her back, she hated it when he did that. He liked to mess with her at basically any opportunity, always at her most sensitive spots, neck, ears and back. She hated to admit it but he was good at stirring her into a tizzy with his obnoxious tickle dexterity. Sometimes she even wondered how things would go if he used his talents for a slightly more adult endeavour.

 

Her pondering was interrupted by his entry, him sliding up to the door in his socks and saying in his best cool guy voice "How's it going?"

Tae cringed, trying not to rise to his obvious provocation...and failing to.

"Are you trying to act like the Fonz or something?" She asked, her voice filled to the brim with pure contempt.

"Who's the Fonz?" He replied, smirking at her.

 

"You know who the Fonz is, Sojiro." Of course he knew, he was just trying to piss her off.

 

"Honestly, I have no idea who this 'The Fonz' guy really is. Describe him to me."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Jeez, you really need to...lighten up." The last two words he whispered directly into her ear, making her wince.

 

"Stop doing that! It's weird!" Sojiro chuckled softly. He had no idea how cute she was when she was flustered.

 

"Come on, Tae, you're better than that! It's like endurance training, you have to keep a straight face and shit. I'm actually doing a good deed if you think about it."

 

"By being relentlessly annoying."

 

"Come on you love it! Admit it, Tae~" he quickly surged forward and spoke into the crook of her neck. Once again she shuddered and winced, even harder than the time before.

 

"The only reason you're getting the drop in me is because I'm unprepared. I could deal with it if I got a second to sturdy myself." She argued, her pale face blushing a slight pink.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Of course, you're not that good."

 

"Alright... THREE TWO ONE GO!!" Tae quickly clenched every muscle in her body and clamped her mouth shut as hard as she could. As he got closer to her she felt the urge to slap herself, and then him. Had she actually just offered him the chance to do the annoying neck breathing all he wanted? This would be an unprecedented low in the life of Tae Takemi, and a highlight of Sojiro's.

 

His breath was hot against the pale skin of her neck, sending tingles cascading down her back. Tae bit down on her lip and tasted the bitterness of her lipstick, trying desperately not to make a sound. He started to form his relentless breaths into words, encouraging and taunting her as he spoke into her collarbone. Tae almost couldn't take it, she hated to admit that he was good. She squirmed slightly, the invisible itch of pleasure down her spine needing some sort of relief that Sojiro refuses to grant. Although seeing her shuffling in her spot gave him the idea to really get the juices flowing. Moving closer to her neck, he bit down on her soft flesh, hard enough to get a reaction but soft enough to hopefully not arouse suspicion from their friends. He could make the more serious marks somewhere else, a much more private part of her body. He kept nipping up and down various points of her neck until he heard it. A faint sound, only just a whisper.

"Ngh! ...fuck you." Tae moaned in her soft tone.

"What was that, speak up, Tae." Sojiro teased, looking her dead in the eye while brandishing his patented shit eating smirk.

"Fuck. Yo-" She started before Sojiro mashes his mouth against hers, knocking the words out of her mouth. Tae was completely dumbfounded, she had no idea that Sojiro would go that far, they'd never kissed before and he decided to start in the deep end? Even with her limited experience, she could tell that he was a good kisser. The way his tongue curled around hers and he shifted and tilted his head with such a ferocity and hunger just screamed dominance and confidence, the two things which were not meant to be his. She felt pretty lenient and decided to award him another moan

 

It took a couple seconds for Sojiro to regain sanity and realise he'd just made out with one of his best friends, and they both moved back from each other, like two north facing magnets pushed together.

 

"......" they shared the panicked silence, staring into each other's eyes with nothing to say.

 

"I-I didn't mean t-" he began, weighing up the impact of what he'd just done.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why'd you kiss me, we were just doing a stupid dare!" She yelled at him, her whole face beet red. Sojiro assumed he looked the same.

 

"It was an accident! I got caught up in the heat of the moment, that's all!" He stammered out.

 

"That's all!? People don't do that when they're messing around, Sojiro!"

 

"Don't act like I'm the villain, you kissed me back!"

 

"Well... it was only because you started it!"

 

"And you clearly liked it!"

 

"That's beside the point." She muttered, looking down. Sojiro's head was starting to clear up a little from the rush of embarrassment and excitement from a second earlier. If she liked it, and he definitely liked it then what was the problem? He wanted to just bite the bullet and kiss her again but the risk of damaging their friendship even more hung over his head. One kiss they could forget about, if he did it again and she got angrier then it would be over. They both struggled for words, attempting to continue an argument neither of them really wanted.

 

"Tae?" Sojiro asked, looking back at her. She looked back at him, her eyes a mix between compliance and uncertainty. No regrets, Sojiro thought, and leaned forward kissing her again. Luckily this time, he felt her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

 

Sojiro shifted to lean against the wall, dragging her into his lap. She wasn't exactly heavy to him, he could probably lift her up no problem. They continued to kiss, their pace less wild as their first but equally as passionate. It felt much less impulse and new, it was nice to take things a bit slow. Her lips felt soft against his, Sojiro wanted to savour the feeling forever. The stubble on his chin scratched lightly on hers, it was an odd but not off putting sensation that she felt fine getting used to.

 

Sojiro's hands started to travel down her back, first settling at her hips, admiring the definition of her bones and the dream like texture of her almost white skin with his fingers. Tae let out another of her breathy expletives, coaxing him back to his original aim: getting a reaction out of her. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and then bit down, first in a light hold and then gradually biting harder until he heard one of her sweet yelps. Sojiro smirked at her as she sucked on her lip to mask the pain. Tae lightly smiled and kissed him again, god, it was like he was in heaven.

 

Sojiro's hands reached down a bit further, on the very bottom of her back and almost breaching ass territory. She tensed up a little as he continued moving his palms down.

"You good?" He asked between quick kisses down her neck.

"Mhm. Keep going." She moaned lightly, her hands holding onto his shoulders with a much stronger grip. He slowly went from just resting his hands to cupping her ass, feeling her amazingly soft flesh covered by her leggings. Hearing the lack of her complaint as a yes, he started pulling the waistband of her pants down, only to halfway down her ass, but still enough. She tensed up even more and her moaning became much more frequent as his hands roamed the bare skin of her ass,the only barrier between some parts being her panties. Her skin felt so perfect and untouched in his hands, his mind was filled with ideas. To test her reaction, he dragged his fingernails lightly down her ass. She let out a cute little moan in response, an equally heart melting and dick hardening sound that made Sojiro want so much more. He pressed his fingernails down a little harder and repeated the motion. Yet another heavenly moan left her lips. Sojiro started to suck on her neck hungrily, desperately trying not to leave too much of a mark on her skin. Relenting from going all out, he let his tongue graze her neck as he sucked down in various places on her neck. Basically every action he made was coaxing her godlike moans out, even the rougher ones.

 

It felt he was debating himself for hours whether to throw out the niceties and get rough. He wanted to so bad ,but at the same time if he upset her then what they had would be destroyed. He was in limbo whether to just spank the ass of the hot girl in his lap or not. It was surprisingly more difficult than one would think. He wasn't exactly in a dissatisfactory spot making out with her, but it too safe. There was too much he wanted to do. Max courage, Sojiro repeated in his head over and over again, trying to find the resolve. No regrets. He pulled his hand back and slapped it back on her supple ass and felt the flesh ripple in his hands. It was so much better than he thought, it took all his strength not to pop off then and there. What made it worse- and a whole lot better- was Tae's reaction. First she tensed up, scrunching her face up. A symphony of "oh crap"s raced through his brain until he heard her slight voice murmur out.

"F-fuck, Sojiro~"

 

The amazingly sultry sound was like nothing he'd ever heard. She said his name!!!

Sojiro could've taken her blessed voice as a sign to continue on gently, but a massive surge of pure lust courses through his body. Like a bull seeing red, Tae had Sojiro determined to pin her down and get as many of those sounds as possible out of her. Consensually, of course.

 

With his hands still firm on her booty, he lifted her up and threw her onto her back, getting on top of her and kissing her once again with even more force and passion as the first time. He felt her tongue intertwine with his for a moment, and then she pulled away shyly.

"Sojiro...are we going further?" She asked, a vulnerability and meekness in her voice he'd never heard. It was a far departure from her self confident sarcasm, but he liked it all the same.

"I was hoping to, but it's up to you." He assured her with enough charm packed into his voice to kill a large horse. He leaned in again to kiss at her, listening for her response.

"Let's do it. I...I want to have sex." It probably sounded romantic in her head but Sojiro couldn't help but laugh. Surprisingly she laughed back, it was good to know their friendship hadn't completely divulged into lust and imminent sexy times.

 

They got to work stripping each other, Tae's nimble fingers undoing his shirt in seconds and tossing it to the side. At the same time Sojiro pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it off the side of his bed. They shared a collective internal "damn" at each other's bodies. Aside from when they went to the beach, they'd never seen each other with this little clothing on their upper half. It was obvious from the whole Phantom Thieves ordeal that Sojiro worked out, but seeing his abs and his muscular chest look so sturdy and enticing while barely flexing made her think she needed a pacemaker or two put in. As irritating as he was, Sojiro wasn't a bad looking boy, that was probably her least favourite thing about him. He'd captivated her with his looks from day one, the only thing keeping her away was his aptitude for shenanigans and pushing her buttons, and look where that got her.

 

Sojiro was in equal awe at her body, marvelling at the definition of her stomach and hips, the unblemished perfection of her skin and her amazing chest. Words could not grasp the beauty he saw in her boobs, it was like they were tailor made to appeal to him. Not unnecessarily big but still completely stunning in the small package that they took packed in her black lacy bra. Rock hard would be an understatement to describe him at that moment.

 

Like a summer breeze blowing past him, a wave of deviousness crossed Sojiro's mind. Tae's hands were still going at his belt, and as much as he wanted freedom the irritating restraint of his pants, he had a plan. He shuffled back a bit on his bed and pushed Tae back down into her back, then grabbed at the waistband of her leggings and pulled them down to her ankles, then clean off, placing it in the designated clothes pile.

"Sojiro, what are you doing?" She said with an ounce of tried and true gothic cynicism. Without answering, he moved a hand to the crotch of her panties and started to rub it gently. Holy shit, he thought, it was damp. Once again he fought the urge to cum in his pants from the sheer hotness of the revelation. He had done that to her, he had aroused her enough to make her wet. His ego and horniness both were through the roof to say the least. Tae moaned a little, and he continued to softly rub at her crotch, feeling very out of his depth. This was not like porn at all.

 

Eventually he gathered the initiative to pull her panties down as well, staring at her glistening wet opening. He wasn't expecting it to look so...hot. On impulse hetraced his two fingers along her legs, eliciting another moan, then going to what he assumed was her clit.Sojiro felt a sticky warmth on his fingers that was more than welcome. He wiped it on the bed sheets and lowered his body down so he was resting on his arms between his spread legs. He was about two inches away from her dripping pussy, and damn was he scared of messing up. Leaning forward, he let his mouth touch her lips, savouring the taste of her wetness on his tongue. It was hard to pinpoint a taste aside from vaguely sweet and pretty amazing. He stuck his tongue against it this time, dragging it up and down to taste it more.

"Ahhh~" Tae responded positively, urging him on. He moved his tongue up to her clit, and gave it the same treatment. This time she was much louder and breathier.

 

Sojiro lifted his head from between her legs and smirked at her, tossing his glasses onto his bedside table.

“You say something? Heard a little bit like moaning.” he remarked, moving his head back down so just his eyes met hers.

“Hnnnn~!” Tae stifled a wild moan, Sojiro grinned

“What was that, Tae?” He laughed, breathing his hot breath onto her clit. She squirmed and clenched just about every muscle she could, squeezing his head between her soft thighs. The downside to that was that now Sojiro’s face was pressed directly into her pussy, and she new the faux pas she’d just made instantly. His tongue was quick, running all over her lips and then generously flick at her clit over and over again. She let out a coo, then slapped her hand over her mouth to shut herself up. The pleasure he was giving her felt insane, she had no idea where it was coming from. She usually wasn't this reactive on her own, how was he making her so intense. Don't release too quickly, she insisted to herself. She wanted the pleasure to last. It was almost unbearable, almost.

 

By that point, Sojiro was on a roll. He'd figured out how to get Tae moaning the literal music to his ears AND he had her creamy thighs pressed against him. He wanted to do something else, something to completely push her over the edge. More precisely, he really wanted to touch her boobs. His toned, slender arms reached up and pushed her bra out of the way, followed by Tae undoing it quickly and pushing it away. God she was amazing. He groped roughly at her boobs, his palms kneading the soft flesh as his fingers worked her nipples. After only a few seconds of small tweaks and pinches, she was writhing from the onslaught of pleasure once again . He continued eating her out, savouring every squeak and yelp he coaxed out of her, now with the added plus of feeling up her perky boobs. If looking at them was heaven then feeling them was like Premium Heaven. He doubted he'd never touch a pair that hot ever again in his life, let alone anyone as hot as her.

 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and his jaw was seriously starting aching. With one final flourish, he moved forward and sucked almost directly onto her clit for a solid couple seconds and ended in a quick nip just shy of her entrance. Tae let out a loud gasp, throwing her head back screaming "OH FUCK!!!!!" up to the ceiling. Her hands grasped Sojiro's head and pinned it against her pussy, grinding against his face as she began to squirt. "ohgodohgodohgod!!!" She panted out as she rode out the last moments of her orgasm. After a while she went slack, loosening her death grip on his head. Sojiro sat up, his face drenched with Tae's juices.

"That was...holy shit." Was all he had to say as he grabbed his shirt and used to wipe his face. Tae couldn't even reply, too busy coming down off of her climax. She felt the tingles of pure, unadulterated pleasure fizz out of her as quickly as they had had entered, just left a panting, naked mess on Sojiro's bed.

"Want me to wait for you to uhhh...catch your breath?" He asked her, looking down at her face. She was red from exhaustion but no less flawless and just as beautiful as she ever was.

 

After a minute or two she sat up and kissed him again, tasting her own juices in his mouth. She pulled his belt off and undid his button, and Sojiro pushed his pants off and shimmied out of his boxers.

 

Tae stared at his cock for long a few seconds, and although she had no frame of reference, he was a lot bigger than her fingers.

"Let's do this." She said and he nodded. Although Sojiro was playing it cool, she could see the nervous and excitement in his eyes. It was cute, and good to know he was just as unfamiliar with this as she was.

 

She lied down on her back and and he climbed on top of her, simple stuff.

"Shit, condoms." Sojiro slammed his forehead with his palm.

"Today's safe. Worst case scenario I take the morning after pill tomorrow." She said cooly, pulling him closer. Sojiro wasn't completely reassured, but not deterred.

 

"S-so I just...put it in." He attempted to aim his dick against her entrance, but wasn't exactly doing a great job. It took a few tries but he was lined up and ready to push in. He looked Tae in the eyes, they were both blushing bright red. Two virgins about to lose it to each other, two people who'd been nothing more than friends an hour ago. Sojiro pushed in.

 

"oh god!! fuck...this hurts." Tae exclaimed almost immediately. She knew what this was, her hymen had obviously been broken. She always read about it but didn't actually realise how painful the fucker could be. Sojiro looked like he was going to pass out from worry, he didn't expect for him to hurt her like that.

 

Tae gritted her teeth. "Keep going, Sojiro. The pain doesn't last." She smiles at him and nodded back, starting to rock his hips into her slowly. As his pace quickened, the stinging inside her faded, allowing her to experience the benefit of Sojiro fucking her. It didn't take long before she was once again moaning her head off and clutching at his back.

 

Sojiro, on the other hand, was terrified of so many things. He didn't want to hurt her again, he didn't want to cum too early and he certainly didn't want to get her pregnant. It was hard for the positives of ACTUALLY HAVING SEX WITH TAE TAKEMI to outweighs the anxiety holding him back. He kept thrusting his hips into her, making sure not to be rough enough to hurt her. Tae's moans were as arousing as ever, spurring him on to just quicken the pace a bit more.

 

"F-fuck, Sojiro!! Harder~!" She cried out to him, trying to see if she could get him to cum. He sped up significantly, his face looking less troubled over time. The feeling was off the charts, nothing could ever compare. It was an incredible sensation feeling something that deep inside of her, it was amazing. Occasionally when Sojiro thrusted she'd feel a massive rush of pleasure, easily enough to finish her off like before.

 

Holding in his urge to let loose was so hard when what was in front of him was so breathtaking. Her boobs were rocking up and down in the most tantalising way possible, and the moans were a chorus of concentrated heaven. She was so tight and sweltering hot down there he felt like deserved a medal for lasting so long. Just a little longer to make her pop off, he agreed with himself.

"Tae...gonna cum soon."

"Y-yeah, I think me too."

 

Hearing that snapped him out of things a little. He was in the home stretch. Sojiro kept thrusting his hips into her tight heat, going faster than he thought he could. Tae was on the verge of screaming each time his hips slammed against hers, gripping the bedsheets tightly with one hand and grasping onto his with other, since both of his arms were either side of her head. She could feel the ball of heat inside her desperate to burst, it was seconds away from exploding. He kept thrusting wildly into her, making small grunts and his own little, cute moans as he did so. Tae saw it in his face and in the tensing of his muscles that he was at the end of his tether. Well, they both were. He hammered into her hips with all his strength over and over, the pleasure was insane, and all building up to one glorious moment.

"Sojiroimgonnacum!!!" She yelped, feeling the familiar erupting of pleasure inside her starting rolling through her body. Her whole body tensed up and released, shuddering like she'd been jolted by electricity. She convulsed under him and finally let out another scream, the earth shattering moan to end all moans. It was all Sojiro could take, shooting all his cum into her and feeling a wave of raw stimulation and pleasure wash over him. The sensation almost knocked his arms out from under him, only just managing to roll him and Tae onto their sides, still inside of her. They were both exhausted from their first time ever, something neither of them would never forget. The last thing Sojiro remembered was kissing her lightly, before she drifted off to sleep, and him soon after

-

He has no idea in hell what time it was when we woke up, and frankly he didn't care. Tae was still in his arms hugging him tightly, thank god. He reached to his bedside table to see if his glasses were still there. They were, along with a note.

 

"Nice! Knew you had it in you, kid

-Futaba"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tae best AU girl


End file.
